


Shattered

by Whistle_Mist



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Family, Kidnapping, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape Aftermath
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-16 09:56:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13051665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistle_Mist/pseuds/Whistle_Mist
Summary: It was supposed to be a happy day. They were going to pick him up and then Naruto was going to have a wonderful birthday.Until the man took him.Modern day AU.





	1. Chapter 1

It was early morning on the cold October day. The chili of the fall was felt throughout the town. A blond child who just turned eleven that day was asleep in his bed on his side sorning softly when the door opened slowly. 

A large figure crept into the room slowly going up to the boy before a loud voice shouted. “Happy birthday Naruto!” 

“Ahhh!” Shooting up in his bed Naruto was confused before he realized it was his Uncle Jiraiya who was holding a bag. Jumping up Naruto jumped on his bed cheering. “It's my birthday!” 

“That’s right!” Laughed Jiraiya catching his nephew when he jumped into his arm. “Alright, Kid open your first gift and meet me downstairs, okay?” 

“Okay!” Naruto took the bag as he was set down before opening the bag. Pulling outbox Naruto excited pulled the top opened seeing a new Orange jacket. “Yes!” 

Once he got ready, socks on, brushed teeth, sorta fixing his bed Naruto reached down chanting the word over and over again ‘Ranmen’ before sliding to a stop in the kitchen seeing a hot steaming bowl of his favorite ramen waiting for him. 

“Yes, you got it!” 

“Of course I did, there isn’t anything I can't do. Sit down, kid, eat up,” 

“Thanks for the new jacket, by the way, I love it,” Naruto sat down eating right away loving his favorite meal and the best part was that it was from Ichraku’s! “Are we going to go see the movie tonight?”

“I got the tickets, yeah,” Taking out the two tickets he looked at the small boy, geez when was he going to start growing, before tucking them back into his wallet. “I asked Kakashi and Gai to pick you up after school okay? I have a book meaning that ill be over by five and then I’ll pick you up a little while after, dinner, movies and whatever else you want,” 

“Yeah!” 

\--

Jiraiya parked the car getting out. He waited as Naruto rounded the jeep before they started walking towards the school. It was easier to park a block down then get stuck in the school traffic. As they started to walk he held the blonde’s hand. 

It dawned on him that one day Naruto wouldn’t want to hold his hand anymore. The now elven-year-old was chattering about what he wanted to do on his birthday. SMiling he listened to his nephew go on about this and that. 

Naruto was the sweetest kid. He was a little ball of sunshine. As they came to the crosswalk Jiraiya looked around noticing others bringing their kids to school. Saying hi to a few of them they made it across the street before stopping in front of the school building. 

“Alright, Naruto, I’ll see you tonight,” Jiraiya pulled the kid into a tight hug which was returned as the arms wrapped around his neck. “Have a good day okay kid? Love ya.” 

“Love ya too!” Naruto grinned as he was let go before he ran inside turning back around to wave at his Uncle with bright eyes. “We’re gonna have fun, ya know!” 

Smiling the white hair man nodded before turning to leave. 

\--

Lee had been so excited about his training that he had tripped over a dumbell hitting his head so the doctor had told his parents that he had to stay home that day. Lee had stayed home that day but was upset because he had wanted to give his gift to his good friend Naruto. 

“Cn I at least go with you when you pick up, Naruto?” Lee asked when his bedroom door opened with his parents coming in to bring his lunch. “Oh, curry! My favorite!” 

“If you’re feeling better, I don’t see why not,” Kakashi smiled before checking over the boy’s head. “I don’t see a bump anymore… hm, you’ll probably be able to go to school tomorrow.” 

“Alright! I am excited!” Lee cheered before he pointed to the box that was wrapped up in his fest. “That’s what I got Naruto,” 

“Ah, you're a good friend, Lee!” Gai said a bit too loudly picking up the bo. “I’m sure he’ll be glad that a friend as good as you got him one!”

They ended up staying in Lee’s room to keep him company until it was three fifteen. The school was out at four but they lived a bit further, which was why Lee normally took the bus, so they would all go into the car when they went to pick up Naruto. 

The trio ended up watching one of their family favorite movies. Lee and Gai laughed loudly at certain parts and Kakashi would smile here and there. Finally, it was time to leave. Carefully helping Lee into the car since he was still a bit dizzy they drove off to the school but ended up stuck when there was a car crash up ahead. 

It took them a good half an hour wait before they were able to get by heading to the school. Poor Naruto, hopefully, he wasn’t too bored while waiting. They ended up to agree to buy the kid an ice cream as a sorry for being late. 

When they drove up to the school it was empty. 

“He’s not outside,” Gai looked around. “Hm, he must have gone inside.” 

“Probably, it’s cold out,” Kakashi got out of the car. “I’ll go get him. Be right back.” 

“Alright, I’ll turn the car around,” 

Walking up to the school Kakashi reached for the door handle only to be surprised that it was locked. Eyes wide he placed his hands on the glass peeking in seeing a few people inside further down, Teachers, so he knocked loudly. 

One of them walked over to the door opening. “Yes?” 

“I’m here to pick up Naruto Uzumaki,” Kakashi smiled. “Sorry we’re late, but I have my ID and I am written down as someone who can pick him up.” 

“Um,” She looked confused before she let him in. “Let me see if he’s in the principal's office. SOrry, I thought all the students left already.” 

“Thank you,” Kakashi followed her taking out his ID so they would know he was who he said he was but when they got to the principle the man had said there weren’t any kids left in school. “What? No, we were supposed to pick him up.” 

“Well, if it’s Naruto he might have tried walking home.” The man spoke looking up in thought. “We already did a school sweep and besides the kids in detention there’s no one else here and those kids were not Grade School level.”

A pick of panic made it’s way up Kakashi’s spine. “I’ll go see but here’s my number, please call it if he’s just in the bathroom or something.” 

“I’ll check the security tapes,” The man promised before standing up. “I’ll contact you soon.” 

“Thanks,” Kakashi turned walking out faster than he probably should have but he couldn’t help the shiver going up his back. He saw Gai and Lee wait, there were talking about something but by that time Kakashi had realized he had pretty much ran up to them. “Naruto’s not there.” 

“What?” 

“Naruto not there?” Lee looked surprised. “But did his Uncle pick him up then?” 

“I don’t know,” Kakashi got into the car. “Let’s drive down the path he takes home since we didn’t see him on the way he might have tired going home.” 

“Right,” Gai pulled out before he glanced at Kakashi. “You should call Jiraiya.” 

“....right,” Kakashi took out his phone feeling sick before calling. “Jiraiya… call back, it’s about Naruto.” 

“He’s not answering?” 

“No, it’s on voicemail, probably because of his meeting,” 

IN the back Lee noticed how upset both his parents were. They made their way towards Naruto’s house calling out for him but there wasn’t a sign of the blonde haired boy anywhere. They even went to his house.

Jumping off the car they both went told Lee to wait inside the car and to lock the doors. Lee did as he was told but looked out the window as they knocked on the door. They knocked hard too before rounded the house calling Naruto’s name. 

Something deep in Lee’s stomach made him feel scared. Where was Naruto? Why would he take off? Sure he was always outgoing but his friend had never taken off before. Soon he saw them together talking, a few times they glanced back at him when one of them had their phone ringing. 

Something happened before suddenly Papa punched the house and Dad looked sick. 

\--

Ino and Sakura where both coloring a box for their school project when one of their mom's got a call. Something had been different about it because they both started talking in hushed whispers before they came in. 

“Hey, girls,” 

“His Mom!” Sakura smiled. “Look where almost done,” 

“Hi, Mrs. Haruno!” Ino spoke before looking at her mom. “Look! Isn’t it nice!” 

“Yes, girls, very nice,” They exchanged a look before Ino’s mom spoke. “Have you guys seen Naruto? Your friend from school?” 

“No, since we said bye when school let out,” Ino looked up in thought. “He was talking to Shino,” 

“Shino? Are you sure?”

They both nodded wondering why the adults suddenly left the room talk to their dads before making a call but they heard one of them say…

“Yes, we’ll keep an eye out for him… I hope you find him.” 

\--

Jiraiya had shown up at the school demanding to know where Naruto was. He had gotten out on time when the message from Kakashi had gotten to him. Followed by another saying they hadn’t been able to find Naruto. 

Police were called to the school as they looked for the boy. 

“Jiraiya, we’re so sorry,” Kakashi said. “We were late because of a car crash,” 

“It’s fine, Kakashi, Naruto knows to go inside if something like this happens…” Jiraiya said but he looked furious. “It’s happened before just, just help me look for him.” 

“Excuse, sir?” and office came up to him with a grim face. “We need you to come look at the security cameras.” 

They all went inside to see what happened. Normally Lee was left sitting outside or on the stairs or somewhere when the grown-ups had something important to say but they all seemed so worried he was brought in with them.

“We found this,” The office pushed play, “THis is when the school let out”

The video played showing all the kids filtering out of the building, teachers keep them from running into the street as one by one jumped into the car for their Parent-Pick up. Soon they saw Naruto with his friends and they sat on the benches waiting. Soon it was just Naruto waiting, two teachers were pulling the stop signs in as was standards. 

It was when they rolled the equipment into the storage was when it happened. Someone, a man in dark clothes, sunglasses that his face along with hoodie to cover his eyes came out of nowhere, grabbed Naruto. 

Right away the blonde started to fight, calling out a few times but the man was strong, yanking him up putting a hand over his mouth running off with the boy. He forced him into a car before driving away. It happened so fast, probably less than forty seconds and not even three minutes later Gai’s car pulled up to the school with Kakashi getting off heading inside. 

“Oh god,” Jiraiya spoke suddenly shattering the silence, his voice noticeably broken. “Not Naruto, oh god no not Naruto!” 

“Sir, I know it's hard but we have a little plate, I already called out cars to be on the lookout and we're about to send out an Amber Alert.” The office took a moment. “For now… would you mind giving us a picture of Naruto so we can send it out as soon as possible.” 

“Yeah… yeah, I have a lot,” 

\--

They had left all the kids with a few adults in at Sasuke’s house to join the search for Naruto. It was when Lee arrived he quickly told them what happened, the video they had played about the man who took their friends. 

This caused unease, fear, and panic among the kids. They all started asked the few adults there what would happen, why did it happen, where was Naruto, why did that man take him, how come they hadn’t found Naruto, will then come and get them? 

The adults did their best but it was to no avail. 

Long after midnight, the parents came one by one to pick up their kids with the grim news that they hadn’t been able to find Naruto. The car had been abandoned, which was also a stolen car and that Jiraiya wasn’t doing well. 

When his parents showed up Lee was still wide awake. They both looked horrible. They both thanked the others for watching him. Lee held onto their hands as they walked out. They had both grabbed his hands a little bit tighter then he was used to and they had really held hands since he had turned twelve. 

What’s more, they both checked the house overlocking everything… they never locked the windows before! Following them around as they went about Lee felt bad by mention something that had been on his mind for a while. 

“I know it’s bad… but I’m a little hungry.” 

“Oh, Lee!” Gai turned. “We’re sorry, you haven't eaten since lunch!” 

“I’ll make you something real quick.” 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t say anything because of what happened…” 

“No, no, you need to eat,” Kakashi took out somethings to make him something. “...Gai, I think Lee should stay home tomorrow.” 

“I agree,” Gai nodded before ruffle Lee’s head. “Don’t worry, it’s going to be alright,”

Lee nodded, his normal hyper self not present because he was upset. “Okay..” 

\--

A factory work was heading into work when he saw something odd from on the side of the building t first he wasn’t sure what it was so he walked closer before he realized it was little foot sticking out. Rushing over he came upon a small boy. 

The kid had blonde hair.


	2. Chapter 2

They were uneasy letting Lee take the bus after Naruto had been kidnapped. They had kept him home the day before but when they heard the school had gotten extra security guards and a police officer park out from they felt slightly better letting Lee go back. 

Lee came down stairs grabbing his backpack. “I'm ready!”

“Great!” Gai picked up his keys. “Come on, let's get you to school.”

“What about the bus?” 

“We're going to drop and pick you up from now on,” Kakashi spoke kindly, he was on the phone with the school getting Lee’s name taken off the bus list. “Love you, see you after school.”

“I love you too!” Lee hugged him tightly before he looked up “Did they find Naruto?”

“...How about after school we go see the new Dojo that opened up?” Kakashi smiled before leaning down. “Wouldn’t you like to take extra lessons?”

“Yes!” This excited Lee a lot. He loved learning how to fight. “Today?” 

“Right after I pick you up after school.” 

\--

Jiraiya was standing in the doorway of Naruto’s room. 

He had become Naruto’s official guardian when the boy was just five years old when his parents died in a horrible car crash with the boy being the only survivor. He had thought that Naruto was three since he was so small but when he found out he was almost five it had surprised him. 

When he brought Naruto home he had to take him to the room that had just be a spare room. They set it up until it was a mirror of the little boy’s personality. Over the years he couldn’t see his life without this kid in his life. 

They did everything together and to be honest Jiraiya had missed what it was like to have a kid around, the bouncing hyper blonde always wanting to be on the go. Looking around the room he saw some shoes just on the floor, his MP3 player still charging, the blankets in a mess haste of what was a lazy attempt to fix it and the birthday bag tossed on the floor.

Moving the room he closed the door. He couldn't’ go in yet.

Going back to his office where he worked on his books he sat down opening his computer. Instead of hi book he had been working on it had been a missing person flyer he had just finished making a few minutes before but couldn’t print it. Instead he had gone to Naruto’s room in the vain hope that Naruto would be in his bed sleeping. 

Looking at the page he clicked print. The hum of the printer as he started to print out the flyers Jiraiya covered his face feeling hopeless. He wasn’t sure how long it was before the printer stop but he got up with a pile of flyers. 

Putting them in a bag he headed out to meet with the search parties so they could put them up and continue their search for Naruto. 

\--

 

The man saw the kid on the ground in nothing but a old dingy shirt that might have once been white but it had stained. It barely covered the poor kid up. Rushing over he looked over the kid seeing old and new bruises all over his body. 

PUlling out his phone he dialed an ambulance before calling the police. Looking over the kid he noticed his neck was bruised like someone had choked him. For a second he was going to move back feeling sick on how someone could do such a thing he thought he saw the kid’s chest move. 

Leaning down he pressed his ear to the little chest hearing a faint heartbeat. “Oh, shit, kid hang on,” 

With a small prayer, th man started CRP on the kid hoping he’d pull through. 

\--

It was four days until the phone call came in. 

Jiraiya had been out once again searching for his nephew. He had placed flyers anywhere he could, handed out more than he could count when his phone rang. Picking it up he answered absentmindly as he taped another flyer up. 

“Sir, we’ve found Naruto Uzumaki alive,” 

That was all it took for Jiraiya to rush to the hospital they had his nephew at. 

\--

“Gai!” Kakashi called as he hurried into his husband’s work. “They found Naruto.” 

“...Alive?” 

“Yes,” 

They both let out a sigh of relief before they both left, informing the boss first, before they headed towards the hospital. It was nearing the time that Lee got out to school so they went to pick him up first even if they signed him out of class a little early before heading to the hospital. 

When they arrived Jiraiya inside the room with Naruto. 

The scene was short lived as the relief ended when they saw the tube that was in Naruto's mouth, a breathing mask, IV in his left arm, a brace around his neck, his ankles banged up, some on his legs, bruising, swelling around his eyes as clear. 

The little boy was trembling as Jiraiya was holding his hand and rubbing the back of hit speaking what must have been softly to him. The man noticed them he carefully motions for one of them to come into the room. 

Gai offered to take Lee downstairs to buy a snack while Kakashi went int. “Hey… how’s he doing?” 

“...No well,” Jiraiya looked like he was thinking of something. “Whoever did this thought he was dead when they dumped him… he was barely breathing when someone found him. The person who found him did CPR so it might have saved his life,” 

Nodding Kakashi sat on the other side looking over the young boy. “Hey, Naruto… we missed you,” 

Nothing happened so Jiraiya sighed. “He’s on a lot of pain meds. The, uh, the official report is next to you. It’s why I took so long to call you.” 

Picking it up Kakashi read it before his eyes widened at one line ‘Victim of sexual assault,’ there was more but that twisted his stomach as he looked over at Naruto who was still trembling but he wasn’t sure if it because of pain, fear or nightmares. Hell, he wasn’t even sure if he was awake. 

Suddenly something struck him as he thought about Lee. “Jiraiya… the person who did this…?” 

A dark look came upon the man’s face. If looks could kill anyone would be dead right there. “They haven’t found him.” 

No. 

No… the bastard was still running free.

Feeling sick he stood up. “I’ll got to um,” 

“It’s okay, Kakashi, I know why… go be with your son,” 

\--

“And when you wake up we’re going to go on a long vacation,” Jiraiya promised as he ran a hand through Naruto’s hair. “I was thinking we’d visit a Theme parks on the way. We still haven't been to Legoland and what the heck we can even go to Disneyland again or maybe Disney World. Heck, we can do all three if you want! What do you say, Naruto? Want to go on a long adventure?” 

Tearfully blue eyes stared at him, fear avoidant. He still couldn’t talk yet thanks to the tube in his throat. They said they’d remove it soon since he had woke up. When the door opened for the Nurse to come in and remove it Naruto eyes widened in fear. 

“It’s okay, it’s just the nice Nurse, she’s just gonna get that thing out of your mouth okay?” Sooth Jiraiya before helping the nurse take that man think out. Naruto coughed for a minute before he whimpered as his throat burned 

“Okay, I’m going to put the breathing mask back on,” the Nurse said kindly before doing so. She checked his vitals for a minute. “ALright, I’ll be back in a minute. Would you like another blanket?” 

Naruto turned the best he could away from her. “U-uncle…” 

“Yes, Naruto? What do you want?” 

Crying softly Naruto kept reaching for him so Jiraiya, cruel of the IV and breathing mask pulled Naruto close rubbing his back gently trying to bring any comfort he could. The nurse left them alone whispering she’d be back to check on them in a little while. 

“Hey, it’s alright, it’s okay, I’m right here,” Jiraiya whispered. “It’s going to be okay,” 

SIlent tears fell from the baby blue eyes until eventually both the mediation and truma knocked Naruto out and into nothingness. 

\--

The whole town was on edge. 

Whoever had kidnapped the young boy from his school was still on the loose. The police had found some evidence from the shirt. The October that had started out with exciting was now solemn as parents started locking everything that could be locked, windows, doors, the basement windows, some people placed extra locks on things. 

After which parents started driving their kids to school. No one had been able to walk or ride their bikes because of the terror of someone being the next victim. The kids knew even if their parents tried to hide it from them. 

\--

Lee was at Naruto’s house. 

He had know the other boy for a long time now since their parents knew each other. He could hear his parents talking to Naruto’s Uncle but there was no sign of Naruto. It had been almost two weeks since they had found Naruto and no one had seen him. 

Normally the two boys were playing outside on the jungle gym in the backyard, watching tv, playing video games or just doing whatever. Instead Lee was sitting in the living with cartoon playing because they had told him too. 

Looking over into the kitchen where the three adults were talking in hushed tones as they drink some kind of hot tea. Getting up Lee made his way to the window looking outside. It had snows last night for the first time that year. Looking at the stairs Lee wondered if maybe he could cheer up Naruto by asked him if he wanted to play in the snow. 

Going upstairs Lee walked the familiar way to Naruto’s bedroom. It was opened. He saw Naruto sitting on his bed. The big smile on Lee’s face dropped when he noticed that his best friend was just sitting there staring blankly at the wall. He was wearing light blue pajamas, his favorite sleeping hat and was holding onto a red stuffed fox. 

There was something wrong. Naruto was always smiling and very loud not… quite. Walking in slowly he paused when Naruto looked at him before looking down at the blankets pulling his stuff toy closer. Sitting on the bed Lee stared at him. 

“Hi.” 

“...Hi.” 

“Is it okay… if I stay with you for a little bit?” 

Naruto nodded as they fell into silence for a few minutes. 

“We miss you,” Lee said suddenly. “And I know I shouldn’t be up here but I wanted to make sure you were alright and if you wanted to go play outside. It snowed last night!” 

“It snows?” Naruto asked. “I… I haven’t looked outside.” 

Nodded excitedly Lee walked over to Naruto’s window pulling the curtains open. “See! It’s all over the place! Papa had to shovel the snow and dad stayed inside reading those books he loves so much.” 

“Hmm..” Naruto got up before closing the curtains. “I don’t feel like playing.” 

“Oh…. okay…” Lee stood there. “I better back downstairs,” 

“...Lee? Can you stay?” Came a shaking voice, almost panicky, “I don’t like being alone…”

“Of course!” Lee sat back down trying to think of what to do when he remembered that his best friend loved stories about Ninjas. “Hey, Naruto, I have some new stories about Ninjas. Want to hear about them?” 

That got a reaction. “Yeah… is it about what happened next in the last story?”

“Yep! Sensei told me all about it,” Lee looked up. “Okay so after they made it to a path of Nowhere’s Land…”

The story went on until there was a knock at the door. Both boys looked over, Naruto jumping at bit at the noise, but Lee realized he might be in trouble. However, Kakashi walked in with a tray of cookies and hot chocolate. 

“We thought you’d like a snack.” 

“...Sorry, I didn’t stay down stairs,” Lee said as he took the cup handing it to Naruto before taking the second one with a smile. “Thank you!”

“We’re going to be downstairs for a little while more, but Lee next time tell us,” 

“Okay,” 

“Naruto, you need anything?”

The blonde shook his head tuning away from him. 

“Okay, we’ll be downstairs.”

 

\--

There wasn’t anything to being stuck inside.

Being a young boy he was restless. No one could come over, both his parents were busy doing house work. SInce Lee had finished his stuff he longed to go outside to play in the snow. Looking out the window at all the fluffy snow that was just begging him to go outside to play. 

Lookin back he could hear them talking upstairs about what they had to finish. Looking back outside Lee thought about it. He could go outside but they would get mad. Biting his lip he continued to think about when he watched a car driving slowly down the street. 

Odd. 

 

Why was it going so slow? 

The window rolled down just as it parked in front of their house. A man with hair pulled into ponytail looked at the house before his eyes settled on Lee. Something made him feel uneasy about that man. More so when he parked his car before getting out. 

Scooting back from the window Lee shouted upstairs. “Papa! Dad! A man’s coming to our house!” 

They hurried down the stairs with frowns on their faces, something that Lee wasn’t used especially since Papa was always grinning. His Dad picked hi up as his Papa opened the door before the man could knock. In a small town it was eerie. 

“Hello,” The man said with a friendly tone. “I’m a bit lost. I have this address sown.” 

“Ah,” Gai took the paper reading it over. “This happens all the time. The street you looking for is three blocks down, take a right and you’ll get there.” 

“Thanks,” they shook hands. “I’ve been driving around for over an hour trying to find it.” 

They exchanged a few more words but Lee just didn't like that man. Maybe it was rude but he gave him an kinda… yucky feeling. More so after visiting Naruto. Something bad happened to him, Lee didn’t know and his parents wouldn't tell him but he knew that Mr. Jiraiya had said that he was going to take Naruto on a super fun vacation! That was sure to make Naruto happy again! 

But see this man made Lee want just hide. 

When the door closed the three locks, two recent, clicked, the most comfortable sound that Lee had heard. 

Suddenly, he didn’t want to play outside.


End file.
